Naruto's Legendary Path
by Suicidal Rabbit
Summary: What happens when naruto finds out about the betrayal of his family and that even the gods are trying to control him? He now has the power to make Konoha, his family and even gods suffer because of his horrible life.Dark naruto/ gods,council,tsunade,jiryia,kakashi,kurenai,minato,kushina bashing, minor rookie 9 bashing sasuske,sakura,hinata bashing. narutoXayame
1. Chapter 1: New Powers

''**Hello'': HUMAN VOICE**  
><strong>"HELLO: DEMON SHOUTING<br>''Hello''****DEMON VOICE****  
><strong>**'Hello': HUMAN THINKING**_  
><em>**'HELLO': DEMON THINKING**_**  
><strong>_**''HELLO'': HUMAN SHOUTING  
>'''Shadow Clone''' jutsu <strong>

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID HE WOULD HAVE BEEN TOTAL BADASS AND NOT BE A BITCH THAT ONLY HAS 3 JUTSUS AND NOT TAKE HITS FROM A USELESS BITCH!**

**SUPER NOTE: THIS ****WILL NEVER ****BE A NARUHIN FIC EVER I FUCKING HATE HER WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BODY SHE IS SO USLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Chapter 1: New Powers **

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, the light blaring into his eyes made him slowly blink. He was in the middle of a huge circular throne room, with huge imposing, monstrous entities that were emitting amazingly high levels of power and wisdom. With a start he realized that he recognized these were gods, the ones he saw in pictures in his old mythology text book, _Gods and Goddesses of the New Era. _

He saw the Head Goddess Kami, her children Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi. He saw the goddesses of life Fate, Chance, and Destiny. He saw Shinigami, Jashin, and Yami. The first four were seated above all others, with the Sisters of Life seated below them, and the Death Gods had their thrones on the floor. He noticed an empty chair beside Kami and was confused about its purpose.

Naruto suddenly remembered the last thing he saw before a flash of white was Sasuke descending upon him with his Kusangi, with Yamato, Sai, and Sakura helpless to save him. He looked around, and then raised his head to the gods.

"What am I doing here? Have I died?" He was answered by the head goddess herself, Kami.

"No young child, you are still the living, we have brought you here to see how you have progressed in your life so far. You are a very important figure in the times to come."

"What do you mean?"

"What she means, child, is that you have a powerful role to play in the future." Answered Fate.

"So I am not dead? I'm not going to hell?" He inquired apathetically. The gods were actually surprised at how guarded he was. This was not the boy they had seen down in the Elemental Nations.

"Why are you so adamant that you are dead, and why would you think that you would be damned to Hell? Are you not happy in life?" the question surprisingly came from Yami.

"How am I supposed to know why you all gave me my hellish existence, perhaps you can tell me oh mighty Kami-_sama_?" He practically spat the honorific out like it was a bad piece of food. Instantly Shinigami was holding him up in the air, not allowing him to breathe, he stared straight into Naruto's eyes and growled out to him.

"Apologize. Now. Or I will be forced to-"

"To What! Kill me? Wipe me from existence? Banish me to hell? Well sorry kind sir…I live there." The two of them continued to glare at each other until Shinigami was ordered to let him down. He just scoffed then dropped Naruto, and sat back in his throne.

"Are you not treated as a hero, as your father, the Yondaime, requested?" All of a sudden Naruto stopped moving and started a Killing Intent that startled even the most belligerent god Jashin. They could not believe that the young man in front of them could contain such a hatred.

"That bastard…is my father? I wish I could go and meet him IN HELL!"

Kami turned to Shinigami and said,

"Didn't you get his soul? That was the payment for that jutsu."

The Shinigami started to sweat then said,

"Well…he kind of high-tailed it before I had a chance to complete the ritual. He ran towards Uzugakure, with his wife and eldest daughter in tow."

"I HAVE A FATHER, MOTHER, AND SISTER STILL LIVING, AND THEY STILL ABANDONED ME? Maybe… I really am just a demon; I can't seem to ever be loved. I guess that I should just go and die someplace-**SLAP**" Naruto blinked as the pain from the slap registered in his brain. Standing above him was Amaterasu with her hand held in a slapping position.

"Are you listening to yourself? What happened to your nindo? Where is your never give up attitude?"

"I can never hope to match Akatsuki, Sasuke, Orochimaru, or even my dad's skills alone, what more can I do?"

"Accept my gift you can have anything in the world but you can only pick one. Any bloodline you can think of is yours but make sure you make a wise decision, because once you choose there is no going back."

Naruto tried to think of a good choice, when a very recent memory came to mind.

(Flashback)

_Naruto was reading 2 scrolls about man that was betrayed by the gods and decided to kill every single god for not release him for his curse even though he has served them for more than 5 years killing everyone in their name, doing all the dirty work they still did not release him from his curse the curse he got for killing his family his name was Kratos the God Of War._

_The second scroll was about a man that became a legend even though he was an alien from outer space came to the planet as a baby to destroy the planet. He was an evil baby causing havoc to his care taker who was old but accidently hit his head as a baby and became the nicest baby in the world. He save the world multiple times, sacrificing himself for the planet. He died when he was 200. A thousand years later he was reincarnated by the gods to stop his mother when she went crazy from power in a final effort he sealed her with his brother who was also a reincarnated person from his past life the person was his best friend in the world even brother same blood and heritage. When they sealed their mother the gods betrayed them and sent juubi the 10 tail beast to kill them but the beast was stopped by the hero sealing the beast in him becoming the first jinchuuriki. His name was Son Goku and his best friend/brother was Vegeta_

(Flashback End)

Naruto raised his head and said with full conviction. "My one gift is that I have 2 gifts.''

Tsukuyomi said "Can he do that?" she turned to Kami a confused look

Kami look at her and replied "Yes I wasn't specific enough about my gift" she turned back to Naruto and said "Fine what are the gifts you want?"

Naruto replied "The gifts I want are the powers and memories of Son Goku and just the powers of Kratos the God Of War."

There was a shocked silence; the gods could not believe their "Chosen One" would request the one thing that may keep him from fulfilling his destiny. Tsukuyomi stood and she sent a gust of power towards Naruto, amidst many protestations, and said. "I hope you know of the full power of what you have requested young ningen. You have now the powers and memories of Son Goku and powers of Kratos. Now you shall never fulfill your destin-"She was cut off before she could finish, but the damage was done, Naruto started backing towards the entry way, and asked, "What destiny?"

Amaterasu said, "You will join us in council and become my husband." Naruto was shocked, and turned his full attention towards her and choked out, "Your, husband?" Amaterasu smirked and said, "Yes, and maybe if you are good I can actually love you, and respect you." She failed to see the other god's warning glances as Naruto's fists clenched and his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Why can I not find love on Earth?" Amaterasu scoffed and said without thinking, "You are too powerful, and besides who could love you, with all this power you now have you'll kill any normal mortal."

Naruto started shaking in rage, then yelled at the assembly of gods. "I HOPE YOU ALL REMEMBER THIS AS THE DAY YOU MADE ME YOUR ENEMY! I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!" with that he leapt out the door way before he could be stopped.

Amaterasu realized what she had done when all the gods glared at her, she could only whimper at his retreating form, "N-Naruto, I-I didn't mean… Mother is there no way to get h-him back."

Kami leaned back and sighed at her daughter's mistake, she sadly looked down towards the Elemental Nations and said, "Only time can tell daughter, only time can tell…"

**Finally done **

**Plz review **


	2. Chapter 2: Powers & Memories of the Past

**Took all long time bus was worth it **

''hello'': HUMAN VOICE  
><strong>"HELLO: DEMON SHOUTING<br>''hello''****DEMON VOICE****  
><strong>'_hello': HUMAN THINKING__  
><em>**_'HELLO': DEMON THINKING_**_**  
><strong>_''HELLO'': HUMAN SHOUTING  
><strong>'''Hello''' jutsu Talking<strong>

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID HE WOULD HAVE BEEN TOTAL BADASS AND NOT BE A BITCH THAT ONLY HAS 3 JUTSUS AND NOT TAKE HITS FROM A USLESS BITCH!**

**SUPER NOTE: THIS ****WILL NEVER ****BE A NARUHIN FIC EVER I FUCKEN HATE HER WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BODY SHE IS SO USLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **

**Chapter 2: Power and memories from past lives**

Naruto opened his eyes just to see that Sasuke's Chidori was 10 inch away from his face when suddenly memories after memories was hitting his brain. (**Note : just think of Goku's whole life from DB to DBZ and DGT ok) **it felt like the whole world froze for hours when he started to draw certain memories like how he faced a God of Destruction, a Pink rubber monster, green bug and 7 dragons etc. Naruto started to draw a certain technique from his memories. He screamed **Kaio-ken** as he was engulfed with a red aura, Sasuke's Chidori was 2 inch from Naruto's face when he saw naruto disappear and appear to his right side and gave him a right jab to side of his face he flew to wall crashing into it.

Team 7 was dumbfounded they thought they had to help naruto from getting killed. Yamato was worried because he thought the red aura was the kyuubi's chakra so he clamp his hand together as woods erupted from the ground went straight towards naruto grabbing his hands and legs making him restricted from moving.

Sasuke saw this as he shaked his head from the jab and stood up running towards Naruto with his sword. Sakura saw this a jumped to punch sasuke in the face but was instead back handed in the face by Sasuke after he dodged the punch, sasuke went to slice naruto when he saw naruto eyes glow blue and laser shot from his eyes and sasuke dodged it but it scraped his shoulder he jumped back up to the surface and lifted his hand up in the air, it was only thanks to his Sharingan that he saw the attack coming.

Naruto went Kaio-ken x2 his red aura became more intense as he broke the woods and became free, Yamato was frighten now that the wood that hold naruto was released and that sakura was unconscious meaning if anyone hets hurt they won't be healed until she wakes up he saw Sai drawing a tiger in the scroll and made a hand sign than the tiger jumped out and went to attack sasuke when it was cut down by the snake sannin Orochimaru, Orochimaru was at sasuke's right side holding the Kusanagi in his right hand while eyeing naruto like a pieace of meat and at the same time licking his lips with his long tongue.

" ku ku ku naruto-kun what a marvelous technique you have there you wouldn't mind telling me your secret" said Orochimaru whille licking the Kusanagi blade with a creepy smile

"go fuck yourself" naruto replied, trying not to pant (**Note: you know like breath hard**) _"this body can hardly handly __**Kaio-Ken x2 **__what the fuck? Gotta train my body to handle the full capabililty of the __**Kaio-Ken **__or i might never have my revenge on all those that wronged me"_

Kabuto appeared with a **Shunshin** **Jutsu**, looking at his master than at sasuke kabuto looked down the hole to see naruto covered in a red aura _" well this is interesting so he manged to controll the kyub" _he thought while adjusting his glasses with his left hand and with a smirk on his face.

Naruto cupped both his hand and bought it to his side, everyone was watching wondering what he was doing.

"_gotta finished them with the __**Kaio-ken x3 Kamehameha**__ before my body starts to fail me" _Naruto thought, he starts to chant.

"KA-MEH-HA-ME", every one starts to see a blue orb in naruto's cupped hands and the orb starts to get bigger as he chants.

"_how is the dobe doing that, that kind of power should belong to me and he is not even doing hand-seals" _Sasuke thought

"_what is this technique, he was suppose to be the dead-last hmmm maybe Jiraya taught him a thing or two"_ Orochimaru thought

"_this shouldn't be possible for him, he might have improved me bit but THIS" _Kabuto thought

"_i hae to report this to lord Danzo" Sai _thought

" _what is going on he looks like he has everything under controll but where did he get these techniques from and why didn't he showed them while sparing or why isn't it in his report? I have to report this to lady Tsunade"_Yamato thought

"_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (sigh so useless) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" _Sakura slept

"Ha"Naruto shouted, everyone train of thought broke as they saw 7 inch height blue beam erupt from naruto's cupped hand to Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"fuck" thought all three as the blue beam over took them

Yamato and Sai had to cover their face with their hands from the bright light and from the dust cloud caused from the destruction. When the dust cloud dissappeared they saw naruto on one knee panting hard when they turned their heads to the spot that Orochimaru has been but saw nothing they assumed that he died from that devastaing attack along with kabuto and sasuke. They ran to naruto helping him up this was the same time Sakura wakes up and starts to look around only to see a destruction from naruto's technique she than saw naruto on one knee went to heal him.

She asked what happend. After she healed naruto she was informed everything she looked at naruto with hatred and cocked her right arm back to punch him in the skull for killing her Sasuke only for him to catch it with one hand.

"dont do that again or i will break your arm" naruto said with a cold voice

"why did you kill him, he was part of team 7 you murder" Sakura said with anger

"WAS part of team 7 now a missing ninja that was need to be dealt with" replied naruto still with a cold voice

Sakura was going t reply when Yamato shouted " shut up both of yous or i will put you in wooden prison, now naruto were did you learn thoses techniques and why didn't you tell us about them"

" i dont have to tell you shit their self made techniques meaning you cant force me to say jack shit" naruto replied not even looking at them only at his body

"_if feels like i'm stronger than before FUCK i have to go though all those memories to see his whole life *sigh* this is going to take forever, i hope it's going to be worth it atleast" _

Snapped out of his thoughts to hear captain Yamato saying " hurry up were heading back to the village no breaks" all nodded.

**Few miles away**

Orochimaru appeared in a **Shunshin Jutsu **while holding sasuke and kabuto in both hands, he dropped them on the ground and walks 5 feet away leaning on a tree than closing his eyes to think.

Sasuke clentched his hands while slowly standing up still angry about the encounter with naruto, kabuto stood on his feet stretching his head in a circular motion.

"never thought naruto had a powerful technique like that" spoke kabuto

Sasuke clentched his hand harder making his hand bleed from hearing what kabuto said, _"what have i been doing all this time, naruto grows stronger every day while i'm still stuck not getting stronger i need to leave this pathetic Sannin as soon as possible" _thought sasuke

While kabuto and sasuke are doing their own business the snake sannin was thinking hard _"what was that technique" _as the memories of the **Kamehameha ** replays over and over again in his mind _"it wasn't even chakra well thats what it felt like atleast, but still every technique or jutsu is made from __**Chakra **__in some way i need to study more about this __**Kamehameha jutsu**__" _thought the sannin as he licked his lips eagerly wanting to study the jutsu ASAP

"kabuto sasuke" said Orochimaru getting their attention

"come we have to go back to our hide out" as he jump onto a branch to another going tot he hide and was followed my kabuto and sasuke

"_things are going to get interesting and i cant help to feel it's because of you naruto-kun" _thought Orochimaru as he grinned

**Front gate of Konoha **

As team Yamato was about to sign in naruto turns his back looking at the road behind for a few seconds than turning his head foward ready to sign in, the rest of the team saw this but said nothing but still wondering why he turned his head beck.

" team Yamato returning from failed mission" spoke Yamato, the gate gurad nodded writting down the names and guesterd to them to eneter.

" lets move qucikly i want to report the mission ASAP" said yamato, all nodded and disappeard

**Hokage's office **

Tsunade Senju the Fifth Hokage and one of the three Legendary ninjas was haveing a big headach from doing paperwork, the kages worst nightmare, she just finished her paperwork and was treating herself to sake when she heard a knock on the door, she said "come in"

She saw team yamato coming in with a seriouse face, well only yamato had a seriouse face while sakura had a dark look and naruto face well naruto faced experssed he didn't want to be here and sai well sai was just being sai.

"report" spoke the hokage

As yamato was explaining what happened on the bridge saying that naruto lost control and attacked orochimmaru and that he and sakura had to fight kabuto but things didn't go well for them when naruto was in 4-tail mode and attcked sakura with on of the tails, tsunade was thinking she should hit naruto in the face or atleast shout at him for hitting her student but decided against, when yamato starts to expain the encounter with sasuke uchiha and that naruto was first fairing of even and that the rest of the team was going to decide to help incase he lost the advantage than explaining they saw sasuke making a chidori and runnng towards naruto at jounin speed only for naruto close he eyes making it seem like he was accepting fate but only to open his eyes and engulfed in a red aura and disappeared when the chidori was almost in his face only to appear to his side and punch him, tsunade was fasinated about the justu thinking what kind of jutsu it was but couldn't she than allowed yamato proceed, yamato explained that how sakura was knocked out o easily, making tsunade frown coudn't belive her student to break one of the major medic rules, she was even more fasinated when yamato explained the **Kamehameha Jutsu ** wanting to know more about the jutsu. She happy when he explained the death of her teammate Orochimaru and his right hand man but slightly angry that sasuke uchiha died meaning Konoha lost the sharingan.

"after that we came back home Lady Tsunade" said Yamato

Nodding she turned her head towards naruto and said " can you explain your new jutsus and why i wasn't told before"

Naruto scoffes and says "because it my invention and i dont feel like telling you"

Angry that he refused to answer her question "Gennin Naruto Uzumakie i asked you a question and i order you to answer it" spoke tsunade with an authority voice

"fine only if you explain to me how your super-strength jutsu works" naruto replies

" i dont have to tell you it's my personal jutsu that i invented" replied tsunade

"what the fuck is the difference between my personal jutsu that I invented than one YOU invented" replied naruto angrily

Nothing to say back tsunade than says "alright than fair enough but explain to me why you killed Sauke Uchiha when you promised to bring him back to sakura"

"the reason why i killed him is because he was a missing ninja that betrayed OUR village and for the promise well its kinda hard when there is nothing left of him" naruto replies with a calm and uncaring voice making sakura angry

"you do know we have to tell the council now that you have killed sasuke uchiha" spoke the kage

"no you dont but if you want to go for it i dont give a flying shit" naruto replies back to the kage of the village with lots of disrescept, everyone in the room beside sai angry even the anbus hidden in the shadows and wall, yamato touched naruto shoulder aiming to squeeze it hard only for naruto to smake his hand away and say "dont touch me i dont like being touch by does i dont like" turns his head towards the kage and says "call me when you want i got better shit to do" and walks out the door.

"your all dismised, SHIZUNE CALL THE COUNCIL MEETING" tsunade yelled, all three ninja nodded and walked out the door

Naruto was walking to his favourite resturant he was outside when he heard his name called out he turned his head to see sakura walking up to him arrogantly

"naruto-baka why did you kill sasuke" screeched sakura, making naruto wince because of the pain in his ears.

" i already told you i fucken killed him because he betrayed the village he doesen't get any special treatment because he is a uchiha, you betray the village you die OKAY" naruto replies but clearly annoyed having to repeat it again

" no you liar you did it because of me you took him out the oicture so you can have me well you know what i hate you naruto uzumakie" sakura replies with a srecche voice

Naruto is giving her the WTF look and says "bitch i dont give a fuuuck i dont even like you i can hardly stand your presence"

"YOU LIAR YOU LOOOVE ME" sakura yells, naruto having enough of this grabs her thorat squeezing it hard making sakura squirm like animal

"you listen to me bitch i dont like you i never liked you it was all the mask a set up now leave before i rip out your voice box" naruto spoke with hatred as he throws sakura back making her fall on her ass and crawling away but before she does she says to naruto with venom "you wont get away with this naruto-baka"

Naruto just waved off the threat he couldn't care less about a threat coming from a weakling, he walks in the stand/shop and yells "oldman i wanna have raman"

The cheif nodded and said " wait a couple of minute naruto-kun" naruto nodded putting his right elbow on the counter and using the hand to rest on while tapping the counter ith his left fingers.

Ayame the daughter of teuchi the raman cheif walks up to the front of the shop suprised to see naruto there she walks up to him and hugs him "naruto-kun it's been so long since i have seen you how have you been"

Suprised by the sudden hug he returned and says "yeah sorry about that i have been busy and i have been good ayame-chan what about you"

"not to bad business is getting slow" ayame replies

"yeah sorry about that i-" naruto didn't get to finsh the sentence since he got bopped on the head by ayame

"you dont have to say your sorry naruto-kun it it's not your fault that their assholes" ayame says slightly angry at naruto for apologising

Naruto laughs _"man i love her she's so cute when she's angry but also scary" _he thought

Old man teuchi brought 7 ramans all different flavours naruto was about to eat when an anbu appears behind him and says "uzumaki-san you have been informed to come to the council meeting now"

Angry that he didn't even get to touch his raman he says to the anbu "i will be there" the anbu nodded and disappears

"naruto-kun you cant leave when you have all these ramans" spoke ayame slight sad that naruto was leaving

"who says i leaving now they can wait untill i finish my raman" naruto replies with a grin making both teuchi and ayame happy.

**20 mins later**

"man that was good thanks for the food you guys" naruto said as he stand up pays for the food and leaving a heavy amount of tip

"no problem naruto-kun come back when ever you feel like it" says teuchi making ayame nodded to

Naruto nodded and left for the council room

**Council room**

Everyone was pissed that he made them wait 20 mins they all heard the door opening and saw naruto standing infornt of them with an uninterested body expersion

"naruto uzumaki we called you 20 mins ago why are you late" sneered Koharu while giving Naruto a nasty glare

"I had better shit to do than listen to your old wrinkle ass" Naruto spoke with a huge amount of disrespect towards the honourable elder

"Anbu detain him" shouted the female elder, 4 anbus black ops jumps out from the shadow holding their swords towards naruto's body. One holds a blade towards his throat, the second one hold a blade towards his hips, the third blade is held towards the hamstring while the last one is held towards calf

"listen u little brat you will show us respect whether you like it or not or you will be staying in jail for the next few days" spoke homaru, Koharu smirking thinking he will obey

"first of all get your fucken lap-dogs off me before I slay them like the pigs they are and secondly you do not have the power to that only the hokage has the right and the last time I checked you're not the hokage you're an _advisor. _Your job I to advise you have absolute no power alright so if I was you I would the shut the fuck up now" naruto replied in a cold tone that's sends chills to everyone

"Tsunade he can't do that he must show us respect" said Koharu

"first of all Koharu that's hokage-sama to you and secondly he is right _you _have no power you're an advisor that's goes to you to homaru, danzo and naruto you will show us respect or I will send you to prison" tsunade said in authority

"Respect is earned not given" replied naruto in cold tone

The hokage sternly stare at naruto only for him to do right back, this went on for a while, having enough she sigh and told the anbu to go back in the shadows

"why am I here I have important things to do" naruto said while looking towards the right side seeing clans head like the Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chōza Akimichi and Shibi Aburame but also seeing but also seeing 4 empty chairs

"_Uchiha, Uzumaki, Senju and Kurama, *sigh* sad to see powerful clans almost on the brick to extinction" _he thought, turning his head to the left side seeing pathetic civilans

"You are because you have been charged with assault on a comrade" spoke the hokage

Naruto raised his eyebrows and said "who pressed charges"

Tsunade motion her hands "bring her in"

Every turned to see Kakashi and Sakura walking in the room. Naruto turned to Sakura and said " you pressed charges against me"

Sakura folded her in her chest with an arrogant attitude and said "yeah you deserved it you monster"

"I am very disappointed in you naruto, you did not take my teaching to the heart like sakura and sasuke did" kakashi spoke in a disappointed voice

Everyone turned to naruto waiting for his reply. They saw naruto having one eyebrow raised and nodding his head with the facial expression WTF

"first of all kakashi-_sensei _you hardly taught me jackshit the only thing you taught was tree walking and a bit of teamwork exercises while you taught sasuke several **fire style jutsus ** and sakura the basic of medical chakra and also genjutsu. Secondly I was the only person on the team that took your words to the heart remember in wave village where you got trapped in Zabuza **Water Prison Jutsu **and you told us to run and where sasuke and sakura were shitting themselves while I was the only one with enough balls to fight.

Do you also remember after the second part of the Chunin Exam you abandoned me to go train sasuke where you laso taught him an A-rank assassination jutsu to an unstable genin?.. "

Everyone was shocked well everyone beside the civilian and elders of course. They were all shocked at kakashi did. Kakashi himself could not think of anything to say but naruto didn't give him time to talk

" and you sakura"

Sakura turned to naruto looking in his eyes seeing some much hatred in those blue eyes

"I saved you multiple times like when sasuke couldn't defeat Gaara and I had to save. I do some much shit for you and this is how you repay me fine"

Everyone looks at naruto waiting for him to finish. " I am pressing charges on you for 5 years of assault and my witnesses is basically the whole village where they see you hit me repeatedly"

"And kakashi what do you mean by me not taking your lesson to the heart like_ sasuke _and _sakura _did you forget that sasuke betrayed the whole village not just his comrades and where he struck the **Chidoris **in my chest" he said while he opened up his shirt to see to fist size scars one right above the heart and the other one right in the middle on the chest.

all the clan heads felt pity for the boy knowing their family members almost died in the retrieval mission. Tsunade she felt anger at kakashi for poorly training his team and neglecting naruto she also felt angry at sakura for 5 years of abuse on naruto thinking their punishment for later.

"well that has been taking care of now onto-" tsunade has been interrupted by sakura

"no tsunade-sama we have to punish this monster for what he did to me" sakura yelled

" you call me a monster for killing three people tch than I wonder what you would called the 4 hokage who killed 1 thousand shinobis or what about the 1 hokage who single handle destroyed taki to what it is now for kidnapping his child" naruto snorted

"Sakura he's right he did what he had to do" tsunade replied

" no he has to suffer for killing sasuke-kun sakura screeched

" SHUT THE FUCK UP you screech louder than a harpy" naruto yelled at her

Everyone is looking at him confused, tsunade spoke "naruto what's a harpy" asking the question that is everyone

"I-i-I don't know I felt like I know it from somewhere but where"

**Inside the seal**

" _**what's this, oh this is interesting, things are going to get a lot more fun now" **_though the nine tail demon

**Back in the council chambers**__

" you sure you're feeling well naruto you might be-" she stopped talking

Naruto hearing she stopped talking turned to her giving her a confused look than seeing everyone else pale as white

"what" he spoke angrily not getting what all the fuss is about

"N-n-naruto y-y-your turning pale white" stuttered tsunade still clearly shocked

Naruto giving them weird looks turned his head down looking at his body he sees ashes of fire going on his legs turning his normal skin colour to pale white naruto than clutches his head from indescribably pain, he sees flash backs of a man with the same pale colour as him fighting causing havoc for revenge. The flashbacks stops he looks at his body his normal tan skin colour turned pale white.

He ripped on his shit, he sees the same red tattoo as the man in the flashback, he finally realise the man in the flashback was Kratos the Ghost of Sparta he then realise that the Gods cursed him with the same curse as Kratos had getting angry he shouts with all his might.

He breaths heavily and turns to walk away when he heard tsunade shout " where are you going " " I have some businesses to attend to " he replied angrily wanting to leave

" I didn't say you could leave we still have to talk about Sasuke Uchiha" she spoke

"what is there to talk about" he replied impatiently

" first of all you still haven't told us about those technique you used" she said with an authority tone

" and I told you I will tell IF you told me about your secret strength I will share it with you" naruto said not backing down

" but naruto-san those technique can help out forces greatly" Tsume

" I have to agree with her" everyone said

" well how about this you give me all you clan secret and self-made techniques and I will tell you how I made it seems fair enough" naruto said

" you know we cant do that" Shikaku said

"than I have the same rights as you now fuck off" naruto said in a cold tone turned to leave

" alright than fine don't tell us but at least tell us was their any left over body of the Uchiha, Orochimaru or Kabuto" tsunade said angrily

"no tsunade-sama nothing was left *sniff* *sniff*" sakura said crying

Naruto getting annoyed of her crying *sigh* an said " would you stop crying their not dead"

Everyone snapped their heads at him, " what do you mean not dead" tsunade spoke in a dangerous tone "it means what it sound" naruto replied annoyed that he has to dume it down for her

" so he not dead and we can still save him" sakura said in a happy tone

" yes" naruto replied, making sakura squeal

"_ahhh fuck that hurts I swear she is a descendant of the harpies_" naruto thought while rubbing his ear

" naruto you do know that's a crime for lying to your Kage why would you do that" said tsunade dangerously ready to hit him right in the face

" because I don't want to waste my time brining back a jackass I got better things to do and frankly I don't give a fuck about lying to you since you have lied to me since you became Hokage I know who are my parents Tsunade and frankly I'm not happy" replied naruto in a calm voice

Tsunade shocked that he knows said " naruto I had no choice you weren't ready to hear who they were"

" I don't give a fuck no more tsunade" naruto replied in a cold voice that send chills up tsunade spine, he turns around and runs kicking the door down

Seeing him run she shouted " we have to follow him make sure he stays in the village" everyone nodded "_I'm sorry naruto_" tsunade thought

**With naruto**

"_where the fuck is it_" naruto thought while running around the village than suddenly something caught his eye near the center of the village. "_found it_" he thought than jumped towards the middle of the village

He drops to the ground everyone saw him and was afraid of him, people in front of him was making a path for him because they were terrified of him. He saw a statue, the statue was the statue of kami

"KAMI KAMI" naruto shouted at the statute everyone was taken back about the shout they were even more shocked when they saw a blue aura around the statue and it talked about to naruto

" what is naruto" kami spoke

"WHY HAVE YOU AND THE GODS CURSED ME " naruto yelled

"you did this to yourself naruto you wanted his power, this is how he got his powers if he wasn't cursed he would have never gotten them" kami spoke in a calm voice

"I WANTED HIS POWER NOT THE CURSE" naruto angrily said

"YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU WANTED THEIR POWER WELL YOU GOT IT" kami shouted

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU GODS" naruto shouted

" your just a mortal naruto" kami calmly spoke

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE YOU JUST WAIT KAMI" naruto shouted, his hair started to change from blonde to black he grew a brown tail from the back and his blue eyes turned black

" like I said your just a mortal, your nothing the god slayer, your just a weak mortal" said kami

Naruto was getting angrier now with hatred he said " remove me of this curse kami"

" no, you will now forever remember that you brought this curse upon yourself" spoke kami as 2 creature with wings came from the sky holding one pair of chained blades each.

Naruto seeing this was walking backwards in fright as the 2 hideous creatures was near naruto he shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE"

But his words fell on deaf ears as the creatures attached the chains to his arms burning in his arms forever attached to his arms. Naruto let out a roar as he fell on his knees

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Council, kakashi and sakura POV**

The council and kakashi and sakura came and saw naruto on his knees screaming as the creatures attached the chains. They ran to him and saw him getting up looking at his arms

**Normal POV**

Naruto got up and looked at his arms saw smoke rising from his arms he clutched his hands, nails digging into his flesh causing it to bleed.

The bystander were all shocked at what has transpired in front of them, they were all terrified at the creatures as they came down from nowhere, some felt pity for naruto while others though he deserved it.

" I will kill you and your fellow gods I will stop at nothing until I see you dead in front of me with these very blade in your chest" naruto spoke in a tired tone as he held the blades in both hands

" you keep forgetting you're just a mortal while we are gods, and your no ghost of Sparta" spoke kami

"I will stop at nothing to kill you" naruto spoke as he feels his strength coming back to him

"you just a morta-" she was interrupted when naruto sliced the statue with his new chains

"you just wait bitch" naruto spoke to himself he turned to the harpies when he heard the hokage's voice and turn his body back to her

"Naruto what is going on here" tsunade spoke while her and the rest came

"Nothing that concerns you" replied naruto

"It might not concern but it might concern the village" spoke tsunade with a demanding tone

"it concerns no one but me and the gods" he replied with no emotion and he turned back to the harpies. He jumped in the air stabbed one in the back than slicing it in half killing it

Some civilian puked when they saw all the blood on the ground while some shinobis and civilians turned green. They were all fascinated when they saw the harpy disappear

Naruto looked at his blade seeing the blood of the harpy getting absorbed the blade and making it sharp slightly nodding to himself understanding the how the sword works and turned to the last harpy. He threw his right blade at its chest and pulled it towards himself than grabbing it by the throat and saying "you tell your masters that I will stop at nothing to kill them" and he let it go, the harpy flew up into the sky, naruto stares at the harpy until he no longer sees it and turns to walk away only to be stopped by the hokage

"naruto what is going on here" the hokage demanded

"like I said nothing that concerns you or the village" naruto replied

"Where are you going now" kakashi spoke, with others looking at naruto expecting him to answer

"I'm going to the Forest Of Death to train" naruto spoke emotionlessly as he walked away

"why are you going to train there is too dangerous there" spoke the hokage with a worried tone

Stopping naruto in his tracks "that's exactly why I'm going there its dangerous it makes people test their limit" spoke naruto

"why exactly are you training for is it for the Uchiha" spoke danzo with no hint of emotion

" I couldn't care less about sasuke" naruto replied to him

Sakura and kakashi were shocked at hearing this Sakura said " naruto how can you say that he is your best friend"

"he is not my best friend, I have no friends and that is the way it's going to be" naruto spoke coldly

" how can you say that the rookie 12 are you friends kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei, Shizune, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are also you friends" sakura spoke in disbelief

"sakura you just called me a monster not even 10 mins ago, you hit me for no reason and sasuke nearly killed me those are not the qualities of friends" naruto spoke

"than what about the rest they all care about you" spoke sakura in a pleading voice as she clapped her hands together in a prayer like manner

"tch at best they are all acquaintances that I know" naruto replied emotionlessly

"no one disturb me for any reason or they will be consequences" naruto replied, as he walked away leaving everyone in deep thought

**The road **

**With naruto**

"_*sigh* gotta tell Ayame that I am going to leave for a month_" naruto thought, he walked until he stood outside Ichiraku Raman stand with a big *sigh* he walked in preparing for the worst

**Ichiraku Raman Stand**

Whipping the counter with a cloth without looking up Ayame Ichiraku said "Hello what can I get you"

"Just a chicken raman" naruto replied while looking down, Ayame looking up saw naruto depressed when to confront him but not before yelling out her dad

"DAD NARUTO-KUN WANTS CHICKEN RAMAN"

"I GOT IT" a shout came from the back of the shop

"So what got you this depressed Naruto-kun" Ayame said while looking at his eyes and the depressed aura around naruto

Naruto looked up in shock and replied "Cant you see that I am pale as shit"

Ayame confused and starts to look at his body and face, to say she was shocked as fuck

"What in the world fucken happened to you, you look pale as shit" Ayame said in disbelief

"Order up" said Teuchi with his eye closed but when he opened his eyes he was shocked and turned almost as pale as naruto

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AYAME GET AWAY FROM HIM" Teuchi screamed as he throwed the boiling hot raman at naruto's face

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK OLD MAN, MY EYES THEY BURN" naruto yelled

"DAD WHAT THE HELL WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO NARUTO-KUN" screamed Ayame

"naruto" the chief whispered quietly, "what the hell happened to you why are you pale" Teuchi said well shouted at naruto

"what I want to know is why YOU THROWED A BOILING HOT RAMAN AT ME" naruto half talked and half yelled

Teuchi nervously laughed and rubbing the back of his head with his right hand and said " I thought you were a ghost"

"SMACK"

Ayame with a vein popping out and said "what makes you think he is a ghost dad" while holding a frying pan

"jeez sorry now naruto tell us what happened" Teuchi said while nursing his head

Naruto went on about what happened and how he turned white and how he met the gods and that he is looking for revenge and that he is going to spend a month in the Forest of Death

"wow" was all they can say

"Yeh, Wow" Naruto replied

"Well is not that bad" Ayame said

"How is this not bad Ayame-chan" both Teuchi and Naruto yelled at her

"well your pale as the moon and when you look up at the moon is really beautiful" Ayame said while looking up at the sky not realising what she was saying

"aww Ayame-chan are you saying that I'm handsome" naruto replied, making Ayame blush and that causing Teuchi and naruto to laugh out loud

"s-s-shut up" Ayame stuttered

The males laugh even more

**Few moments latter**

"well I think I better be going now" said naruto as he stood up

"Bye naruto-kun and make sure your safe and get really strong" Ayame said while hugging naruto tightly

"don't worry Ayame-chan I will be safe and will get really strong" naruto replied hugging back

"just come back to us in one piece ok Naruto" Teuchi join in the hug

"is that how much faith you have in me old man" naruto replied in a joking manner

"Yep" Teuchi simply replied causing naruto to face fault at the answer than making all three laugh

After leaving a heavy amount of money on the table and waving good bye naruto started to look for a weapon shop needing a sheath for his dual blades looking around for 20 mins he final found a reasonable shop

**Higurashi Blacksmith/Weapon Shop**

Walking in the shop naruto was impressed with all types of weapons he was seeing, while walking to the counter he was turning left to right looking at weapons thinking who owns this shop after ringing the bell twice and waiting patiently for the a person to come out

Naruto sees a sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that look like ahakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages and a hair in a 2 bun fashion

"_Of course it's her_" naruto though with a *sigh*

"Hey naruto what you want" Tenten said, Tenten not even looking at naruto only the chained blades

"I just came here for a sheath for my blades" naruto replied showing her the blades

Tenten fascinated about the blades tries to pull it away only to be stopped by the chain looking where the chain came from than seeing it wrapped around naruto wrist she said "well you gonna have to let me take it and measure it"

"that impossible since it stuck to me forever" naruto replied, not believing naruto she pulled as hard as she can causing naruto to get annoyed

"you know you're really starting to piss me off now" naruto replied in a annoyed tone, Tenten breathing heavily from pulling the chain she just gave up and got the measurement while laying it on the table near naruto

Once she got all the measurements she replied " come back in 2 hours" naruto nodded and walked towards the door only to stop when he heard Tenten say

"Aye Naruto where did you find a sword like that it's so cool and neat" Tenten squealed clamping her hands together in a girlish manner

"it doesn't matter where I got the blades from" naruto coldly replied and walking out shocking naruto

Walking out of shop naruto decided to go to a training ground to build up his body

**Training ground 24 **

Naruto seeing a stump he walks towards he and starts to punch it with both hands for and hour to build up endurance

**1 hour later**

"SMACK"

"SMACK"

"SMACK"

"SMACK"

"SMACK"

If once can see they would see the front side of the stump was heavily damaged along with naruto hands, you could see naruto hands was bleeding and broken.

So he started to kick the sides of the stump with both legs for the next hours

**The Hokage's Office**

In the room was all the Jounin senseis along with the Hokage and Jiraiya they were all looking at naruto kicking the Stumps hard through the crystal ball using the **Telescope Jutsu.**

The hokage *sighs* and turns her head to the letter that just came not even a few mins ago

_Dear Hokage_

_I will be informing that my family along with the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans will be coming back to Konoha in one month time. In the time we will like for you to notify naruto about this and I just hope he isn't to spoiled or that the hero thing has not gone to his head._

_We will be meeting naruto the moment we return to Konoha _

_Yours sincerely _

_4 Hokage_

_Minato Namikaze _

"_great how am I gonna tell naruto about this" _the hokage thought

"so how are we going to tell naruto Hokage-sama" Kurenai Said

*sighing* "we are not going to tell him" tsunade replied, shocking everyone

"but wont he get angry that we didn't tell him Tsunade-sama" kakashi said while reading his book

"you remember what he said when he left" she replied, indeed everyone did remember what he said

"_no one disturb me for any reason or they will be consequences"_

"lets just hope he takes it well" Jiraiya said, everyone nodded

When Jiraiya was told about naruto he could not believe it until he saw it for himself. A part of him thinks is his fault for leaving him at a young age at hands of the villagers

"_I can't believe is been 16 years already_" Jiraiya thought

**Training Ground 24**

"SMACK"

"SMACK"

"SMACK"

Finishing his last kicks naruto feel down onto the ground face first, groaning than rolling onto his back than moves his hands to his pouch and grabs a solider pill and eats it. Feeling 25% of his energy coming back to him he lays there for 25 mins.

Once he rested he went back to the shop

**Higurashi Blacksmith/Weapon Shop**

He walks in the shop goes up the counter and rings the bell twice and waits for Tenten. Tenten came out looks at who rang the bell and said "ah naruto you came for your sheath here it is take good care of it" while taking out the sheath from under the counter and hands him the sheath. Naruto nodded takes the sheath from her.

At the same moment a build-up man walks in the door with a beard and anbu pants holding bags. He walks up to counter. Tenten seeing her dad and saying "hey dad where did you go"

"shopping" he replied while showing her the bags, nodding at him

Naruto looks at the man with no emotions, the man looks at naruto and says "hey how are you I am Daichi Higurashi I own this shop with my family"

Naruto nodded than turns to Tenten asking for the price she says its $500 Ryo **(Note: 1 Ryo = 1 dollar)**

Naruto nodded and pays her the money and put the sheaths on his back in a X way than went to put the blades in them only for his wrist to be grabbed by Daichi he turns to him

"ummm "

"naruto" naruto said

" um naruto can you tell me where you got that blade" Daichi said, Tenten confused at why her father wants to know where naruto got the blades, she admits it's cool but grabbing someone hands just for the information seems odd.

"Like I told your daughter it doesn't matter where I got the blade from" naruto replied coldly than turns to walk away grabbing the door handle. Daichi frown, He said "there was only one man who ever had that blade you have there but he was considered a myth like the sage of the six path"

Naruto stops and turns his head slight towards Daichi and said "so you know the man who wielded this sword" Daichi nodded and replied " It was my favourite bed time story, my parents used to tell it to me and everyone in the Iron Country knows him they consider him a myth, telling it to their children as a bed time story. Now I well ask again how you did you get the blade"

Naruto smirked, Daichi saw the smirk and was having a bad feeling until he only heard naruto say "just like him I'm cursed and will have my revenge, The Ghost Of Sparta has return" frozen in shock he saw naruto left before he can ask any more questions

"Daddy what was that all about" Tenten asked curiously

"Nothing sweetie" Daichi said with a fake smile as he turned around and went back to the shop to think. Tenten looked at the back of her father and shrugged her shoulders and went back to work

**Back with Naruto **

Naruto was standing in front of Training Ground 44 aka The Forest of Death he smirked and walked in the gate disappearing in the shadows while animals were screaming

**Chapter finished**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Naruto's Legendary Path**

**Wow that took a long time to make **

**Don't forget to review **

**Until next time **

**Bye **


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation & Tournament

''hello'': HUMAN VOICE  
><strong>"HELLO: DEMON SHOUTING<br>''hello''DEMON VOICE  
><strong>'_hello': HUMAN THINKING  
><em>_**'HELLO': DEMON THINKING  
><strong>_''HELLO'': HUMAN SHOUTING  
><strong>'''Hello''' Jutsu Talking <strong>

**Note: **sorry that it took 4 months it's just I finished my chapter 5 when suddenly my laptop got a virus because my little cousin were playing games and watching videos on it. And so I lost interest until a couple of weeks ago.

So here it is, the official CHAPTER 3

**P.s: **Once Chapter 4 comes out there will be a temporary Hiatus,

**Chapter 3: Confrontation & Tournament **

**1 month later **

A lone black figure was walking out of a screaming dark forest full of dangerous animals, the figure was well built muscle wise and had a 6 pack, the figure had no shirt but only black anbu pants with a brown monkey tail hanging out of his lower back and a twin shirt swords hanging on his upper back. The figure came out of the darkness and into the sunlight, the figure looked like a 16 year old boy with no baby fat on his face with black eyes and black hair.

The figure sniffed the air and sighed and began to think as he walks to the village hidden in the leaf _"'clicks tongue' man this is the same shit nothing has changed the air smells corrupted as fuck'_

"_Stop your bitching Naruto how are you going to kill the gods if you keep acting like that__**"**_said a deep voice

Naruto's face darkens when the voice mentioned the gods and he stops walking and thought _"Shut up Kratos leave the gods to me, they will be begging for my mercy when I'm done with them." _and continues off walking.

Naruto meet Kratos after he killed are large centipede like the one in his first Chunin exam 3 weeks ago.

**Flashback 3 weeks ago**

Naruto holding his two short chain bladed while looking at 3 large animals, an Ape, lion and a centipede. Grabbing his weapons tightly he charged at the animals, the animals doing the same. Naruto throw his right sword at the giant ape's chest hitting it perfectly in the centre causing the animal to scream and yank the chain which is attached to the sword which is attached to Naruto's right arm, Naruto flew to the ape grabbing his left sword tightly dodged the right hook from the ape with a duck and sliced the ape's throat mid-air, while landing on the ground Naruto turned around due to his instinct and stopped the lion from biting his arm, flipping himself backwards with his hand Naruto landed with his back on the ground and flung the lion towards himself making the lion float in mid-air for a brief second but enough time for Naruto to kick it towards the ape who hold its throat and into a tree which killing the ape and breaking the lions right leg. Naruto stood up grabbed his kunai from his pouch and threw it at the lion's head putting it out of its misery while looking at the centipede which is on the tree, Naruto jumped towards the centipede with both short chain swords gripped tightly around his hands preparing to swing but the centipede swung his tail at Naruto fast giving Naruto a chance to look at the tail before dissaperaing and appearing on top of the head in mid-air which he digged his swords in the animal head than sliding down the head to the very bottom in which cutting the animal in half. Naruto landing to the ground looking at the three animals made 3 clones ordered them to cook the animals while he slept not noticing his short swords are glowing blue.

When Naruto laid on the ground and closed his eyes he felt like he was pulled into his mind.

**Mindscape **

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in an all too familiar sewer he angrily got up and walked around until he felt like someone was calling him he walked right, left and right till he got to a big cage and an unknown dark figure. The figure looked around 6 to 7 feet and when Naruto went up close he was what the figure looked like. The figure which he read in the book a figure which is considered a myth, a legend and a god who people worshipped. The man in front of Naruto looked tanned skin and a red tattoo going down the majority of his upper body and up to his face. On his face, besides the aforementioned tattoo, he has a scar on his right eye and a black goatee.

The man in front of Naruto was called by many names such as The Ghost of Sparta, The God of War, The Slayer of the Gods, The Cured Mortal, a Fallen God but most importantly an a name which everyone remembers even the gods a SPARTAN none other than Kratos the Spartan.

Naruto was beyond shocked a man which he admired was right in front on him he wanted to ask him many things but couldn't say a single word. Kratos looked at the young man in front of him and smiled to see his reincarnation who hold his soul, the foxes soul and one other.

"It's good to see that my reincarnation decided to drop the mask and show everyone the power he holds." said Kratos in a gruff tone

Naruto shocked replied "how did you know about my mask as far as I know no one knows but me?"

Kratos chuckled lightly and said "I was within you as I am a part of your soul which is not fully merged but there to help you out in times of your need."

Naruto was shocked and angry at the same time shocked because there was someone else but the Kyubi in him and angry that he did not help him out in his younger days and replied angrily "Then why didn't you help if you were here to help me? why didn't you?"

Kratos faced turned passive and replied "Because you didn't have the blades of chaos with you." while pointing to the 2 short blades on his back

Naruto turned his head to the blades and said "These blades?" Kratos nodded his head

Naruto stood there for a brief moment and said "But these blades were cursed upon me by Kami herself!" showing Kratos his arms and continued "If she didn't curse me we would have never MET!"

Kratos stood there passively with his arm crossed and said "we would have meet when you would have been the Juubi vessel or when you were milliseconds away from dying."

"I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN SECONDS AWAY FROM DYING IN MY YOUNGER DAYS!" shouted Naruto in anger

"seconds not milliseconds." Kratos said while smiling to piss of Naruto, Naruto turning red and steam coming out of his ears goes for a punch to Kratos stomach but Kratos stopes it with his hands easily and said "I have killed gods before what makes you think a weak punch like that will hurt me?" while gripping Naruto's hand tighter causing him to cringe under the pain.

Kratos let go of Naruto's hand making Naruto shake his hand trying to remove the pain.

"So why have you called me than." Naruto said

"I have called you to tell you that the gods of this era will try to stop you from your goal." Kratos said

"Well no shit their going to stop me I'm trying to kill them." Naruto replied

"Killing the gods is not just your only goal isn't it?" Kratos replied

"What are you talking about—"Naruto tried to say but only for Kratos to interrupt him

"What about trying to recreate your family the Spartans and the Saiyans."

Naruto looked down casted clenching his fist tightly, having forgot about starting are family with his love one. Naruto heard Kratos say "Naruto if you wanna kill the gods that's alright since I didn't really like any gods but the point is not to get to deep in your revenge or it will hurt the ones you love" Kratos remembering his family

Naruto looked bitter and said "why would the gods stop me from recreating my family"

"Because Naruto their too powerful the Saiyans especially" Kratos replied

Naruto not understanding said "what do you mean too powerful"

"Naruto you need to understand that the Spartans and Saiyans were powerful, the Spartans had the power to take over the whole Greek land, they were so powerful they went up against 40,000 Persians with only 300 warriors and only came out with a few deaths" Kratos proudly replied

Naruto was shocked never had he read this in the scrolls he replied in a stun voice "but I have never read this in the scrolls" causing Kratos to laugh out loud and say

"History tends to disappear like the Sage of the Six Path really powerful man but history lost information about him"

Naruto nodded his head understanding what the Spartan warrior is saying and remembered about the Saiyans and asked about them and Kratos reply was

"The Saiyans were dangerous and I mean really dangerous their body had the power to recover from every fight and become stronger if they were own deaths door their power increased tremendously I think if my memory serves me well it was called a Zenkai boost that only Saiyans have like a bloodline limit, they also had a tail that can turn them into giant apes on a full moon or something that reflects the energy coming from a full moon and that can cause their power to increase by 10x, Saiyans their weak spot at a young age is their tail because it's so sensitive but their can learn to dismiss this weakness by training their tail and one other thing Saiyans tend to feel much stronger when they have their tail and finally their transformations"

Naruto already astonished by the Saiyans capabilities thinking no way in hell will this man in front of him will surprise him even more but when Kratos said transformations he got confused and said "do they evolve or something what do you mean"

Kratos laughing to himself and said " well their don't evolve but when their feel emotional trauma their inner power comes out and their hair becomes golden, their eyes becomes green, their clothes tend to glow and their powers increase 50x than their base form"

Naruto could not describe how stunned he was for someone to have that much power seemed impossible

"Is there a name to this transformation?" Naruto said

Kratos smiled and said "Super Saiyan."

Naruto face faulted and said "How original." making Kratos laugh while landing his right palm on Naruto head and messing his hair up

Naruto smiled never felt this kind of emotion ever and something clicked to his head and looked up to Kratos and said "You said transformations is there any more forms like this?"

Kratos smirked on how perceived Naruto was and nodded his head and said "There are more let me tell you all about their transformation in a list:

Ape transformation: Done

False Super Saiyan: One way to put it is that the False Super Saiyan transformation occurs when a Saiyan has the required physical power but lacks the required mental strife to transform into a Super Saiyan

Super Saiyan: Done

Super Saiyain 2: In order to achieve this transformation, the Saiyan must first gain a large quantity of energy (usually by training), far beyond that required for the first Super Saiyan form. Once enough energy is acquired, the Saiyan must experience a powerful emotional upheaval, much like the Super Saiyan transformation, but to a greater extent. The power increase for this stage is 100x normal base form.

Super Saiyan 3: The form uses a Saiyan's full potential with power extracted from every drop of their blood. The difference between Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 2, its predecessor, is immediately noticeable as speed, strength and endurance are all pushed far beyond the normal limits. The power increase for this stage is 400x normal base form.

Golden Great Ape: This state is attained by Saiyans who have a tail, with a sufficient power level who can transform into a Super Saiyan or above. By looking at either a full moon or a full planetary body (sunlight reflected from a planet works equally well as Blutz Waves, as Goku used the "full Earth" to transform) the Saiyan can transform. Aside from their fur being golden-colored and standing on end, the Saiyan's appearance is identical to that of a regular Great Ape. The power of the Golden Great Ape multiplies manyfold, which far surpasses that of a Great Ape in all areas. The form is also far more powerful than the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. While in this state, the power and strength of a Saiyan increases drastically. They have the same abilities as the Great Ape, only even more powerful and destructive, and their rage's peak goes so high, that they can cause major destruction. I have no idea what the power increase to this form is.

Super Saiyan 4: In this form, the Saiyan's hair color differs, the same goes for the tail and the body is covered in a coloured fur. A Saiyan in this form also possesses a shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color, such as crimson. The hair is lengthened, but not nearly as long as a Super Saiyan 3's. The power increase to this level is 4000 normal base form.

Naruto did not know how to comprehend all this information at once he was shocked, stunned anything the information was just too much he just looked at the man in front of him and said "Is there any more transformations I need to know about?"

Kratos did not how to say this to Naruto he knew Naruto was shocked beyond belief he just hoped he can handle this next information which he was about to tell him

"There is Naruto and I need you to be calm"

"Kratos how the fuck to do you expect me to be calm, I mean do you expect me to believe all this" Naruto replied

"I don't care whether you believe it or not but listen to this final transformation of the Saiyains this transformation is the main reason that the gods feared your ancestors it's the Super Saiyan God"

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Super Saiyan God?" Naruto replied/whispered

Kratos nodded "yes the most powerful transformation the Saiyans have legend say the power increase is 10,000x normal base form, the warrior can fight more than 500x the speed of light, move more than 500x speed of light, dodge things that are below 500x the speed of light and have the strength of a GOD"

Naruto shaking his head not believing this "Kratos that's impossible how can mortals do that, how can mortals have that much power and not explode?"

"Its possible Naruto and it has been done before." Kratos replied

"But how?" Naruto shakily replied

Kratos sadly smiled and said "with training Naruto, a person can become a mortal god if they train hard enough."

Naruto getting angry said "don't give me that bull shit Kratos."

Kratos backhanded Naruto's face than said "Im sure you have read the story of Son Goku" Naruto nodded from the ground wiping away the blood near his lips and got up

"He is a prime example of a Mortal God" Kratos continued talking

Naruto begrudgingly nodded clearly not happy with getting hit and said "So how do I achieve Super Saiyan God"

Kratos was silent m for a moment but replied "It's not your average transformation Naruto"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean" Naruto replied

Kratos sighed and said "the way to achieve this form is to have 6 pure hearted Saiyans to gather in a group and hold hands and for 5 of them to transfer their power to the one they choose to become a GOD"

Naruto widen his eyes and was silent for a couple of minutes

"how will I be able to achieve that state when there isn't any more Saiyans but me and I know THAT I'M NOT A PURE HEART SAIYAN"

Kratos sighed brought his left hand to his face and started to massage his fore head "I don't know Naruto you will have 6 transformation under your belt be happy you have that"

"But none that can compare to the Super Saiyan God" Naruto replied pouted

"Yes but I haven't even told you their weakness" the Spartan warrior said

"Weakness" Naruto said interested on what the weakness were

"yes every technique or transformation has a weakness Naruto it's just you have to exploit them" Kratos replied in a serious voice

"well what are they" Naruto replied in a serious voice too

" well if I remember right

Ape Transformation: You will lose total control of yourself BUT you can overcome this weakness by training your mind and repeatedly going into this form to get used to it.

Super Saiyain: It puts a strain on the body and the form is energy taxing that's why your gonna have to stay in that form for as long as you can to make it strain less on your body and so you can become use to the power so the energy taxing becomes next to nothing.

Super Saiyain 2: Like the first Super Saiyain form this form also has demanding energy drain and if you train your body you can get use to the strain but you might minimize the energy drain but nearly enough like the first form.

Super Saiyain 3: This form of the Super Saiyan's transformation is the most demanding one of them all, you will never truly overcome this form's weakness you might minimize the Ki drain by a bit like Super Saiyain 2 but not the strain that puts on the body.

Super Saiyain 4: Unlike the Super Saiyan 3's strain due to the utilization in Ki, this form does not require as much energy to maintain as Super Saiyan 3, allowing the user to stay in the state at a much longer duration. While it's Ki consumption does not strain the user himself.

Super Saiyain God: The most powerful form a Saiyain has, it does not have any Ki drain or have any body strain BUT it does have one weakness and that weakness it's is the time limit that is has, you will lost the god form in 10 minutes if you can't beat your opponent in that time your mostly like will die from your opponent"

"Shiiiiiiiiiiitt" was Naruto's only reply, Kratos nodded his head and said "I know aye their powerful "

Things were silent for a moment before Naruto asked Kratos what happened to his weapons in his past life. Kratos exhaled a large sigh and said "I have no idea it must have been scattered around the world"

"You think I will find all you weapons in your past life" Naruto said passively

"There is a small chance you will not big though but it's there" Kratos replied

"Do you know the name of Rikudo Sennin" Naruto asked interested in Kratos reply will be, Kratos nodded as he was about to move his lips are big claw came at them but stopped due to the cage but lucky enough they both evaded the attack by jumping back looking into the darkness of the cage only to see 2 red slit eyes looking back at them

"**You have no right to say his name Spartan" said a deep angry voice **

Naruto and Kratos saw the Nine Tail Fox came to light with an angry face looking at them with daggers eyes, Naruto having a confused look saying "What do you mean he has no right, I wanna know the name of the great Sage."

"**You have done nothing worthy of knowing his name as far I have seen you're stupid along with the Element Nations." Kyubi said in a gruff tone**

"I'm not stupid you asshole I'm intelligence person who has an IQ of 300 and I'm a master of Tactical Warfare" Naruto said annoyed at the fox now

"**I don't care if you have an IQ of 300 or a master of Tactical Warfare, you humans always want more power and never realizing that will be your down fall" Kyubi said to Naruto with an angry voice**

"Don't compare with those vile creatures as far as I know I'm a Saiyain and Spartan warrior by blood and body." Naruto said proudly

"Naruto you're not full a Saiyain or Spartan yet and Kyubi we both know that Naruto's human DNA is only temporary and that his Saiyain and Spartan Blood will destroy it thanks to you" Kratos said to both of them

"**I'm aware of that Spartan but it still doesn't change the fact that he is STILL a human" Kyubi retorted **

"HEY it is temporary thank you very much" Naruto said annoyed that Kyubi keep reminding him that he is still human

"**Doesn't change the fact that your still human brat" Kyubi responded **

"ENOUGH!" Kratos shouted releasing some of his powers equalling to 2 Kage level ninja

"_wow for him to have this much power even after death" _Naruto thought slightly scared of Kratos, while Kyubi wasn't affected

"we need to make a training schedule Naruto so you can control your Ape transformation and train your mind and body" Kratos said, Naruto nodded

"Naruto do you know what your chakra nature is" Kratos asks

"Last time I checked as a child it was Wind" Naruto replied, "hmm wind the most unstable but strong nature" Kratos said while nodding his head

"Ok wait a few moment while I design a schedule for you to follow alright" Kratos said to Naruto leaving no disagreement out, Naruto nodded in acknowledgment

Both Naruto and Kyubi waited patiently to see the training schedule they both saw a paper and pencil magically appear in his hands than it starts to scribble down.

"ahh done come Naruto look at your training schedule" Kratos said, as Naruto walked to Kratos he asked "how did those paper and pencil appear Kratos"

Kratos reply was "I just thought of them" making Naruto sweatdrop, Naruto looked at his new schedule

**Training schedule for the next 3 weeks **

**6.30 am – wake up make breakfast **

**7:00 am – do 10 laps around the whole training ground 44 as are warm up**

**8:00 am – train body while your clones meditate**

**1:00 pm – have a 30 mins break and get something to eat**

**1:30 pm – train your wind nature with leaf exercise with your clones till you can do it with ease after that practise with a water fall if you can find one and try to cut it in half **

**6:00 pm – have a another break **

**7:00 pm – meditate your mind alone **

**9:00 pm – Sleep time **

"I want you to remember this ok because this is what you will be doing for the next 3 weeks" Kratos said

Naruto nodded looking at the paper for 5 minutes trying to burn it in his memory after he was done he looked up to Kratos and nodded and dropped the paper on the ground making it disappear

"alright good sleep now because tomorrow is going to be rough" Kratos said in an all to serious voice, Naruto nodded he closed his eyes and disappeared from his mindscape

**Flashback End**

Naruto was walking on the street of Konoha making his way to his favourite Raman shop he noticed the people on the street were terrified to see him people moved out the way for him on the street. Naruto even heard whispers of people talking behind his back

"_What is he doing back here I thought he was dead?"_

"_why did he come back no one wants him here"_

"_Did you hear what happen a month ago"_

"_Why is he pale and what happen to his blonde hair?"_

"_Why does he have a tail around his waist?"_

Naruto didn't care what they thought of him because they couldn't hurt him even if they try they will instantly die. He saw the Ichiraku Raman shop just a few meters away from him he had a small smile after month of not eating his favourite dish he was rather exiting.

"**You do know that eating way too many Raman not good for you maybe that's why you were short" Kyubi said**

"_I gotta agree with him Naruto don't eat too much ramen just eat a few" _Kratos chipped in his opinion too

"_Both of you shut up I will eat as much as I want" _Naruto told them before breaking the link he had with them

He was about to open the flaps of the store when a small red hair girl who looked 6 or 7 ran past Naruto bumping into him but not paying attention only to sit on the stool ordering her food. Naruto was about to say something to her when he heard a voice behind him

"Sorry about my imoto she just loves raman especially since out parents talked about this store a lot" said a girl who looked around the same age as him

"Who are you I never seen you around" Naruto replied coldly with a cold face

The girl was surprised with the sudden cold voice and face never has she experience someone do that to her

"I'm Natsumi and I'm new from here I just came to this village not an hour ago and you are?" the newly named Natsumi said cheerfully

"Who I am is not your concern" Naruto coldly replied with the same face he had, Natsumi didn't know what to do or what she had done to anger this boy before her but luckily her little sister interrupt them

"nee-chan hurry up we gotta go meet up with mom and dad" said the little girl running away

"Well I see you around later" Natsumi nervously questioned Naruto

"Don't hope for it" Naruto replied turning around from here and sitting down on the stool waiting for Ayame or old man Teuchi to serve him

"_Wonder what's his problem" _thought Natsumi but remembered her Imoto ran away moments ago and when ran after her.

**Back to Naruto **

Naruto was thinking about Natsumi thinking of her face just annoyed Naruto but lucky for him Ayame arrived hugged him she asked what he wanted he said a large bowl of raman after she made him his raman they talked about his wild training adventure with Teuchi as they laughed .

**Scene Change **

**Hokage Office **

Tsunade the fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf and 1 of the members of the famous Sannin team was talking to a Red hair woman and Blonde hair man about their son along with Kakashi Hatake the legendary copycat ninja said to copied 1000 Justus and Jiraiya another member of the Sannin team and the holder of the Toad Contract.

The red woman was no other than Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death or Red Bloody Sea as she got her name in the third great ninja war where she took on thousands of mist ninjas granting the name Red Bloody Sea and Red Death came from taking on the 7 Legendary Swordsman of the mist and winning. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes.

The blonde hair man was Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage of the Village Hidden of the Leaf and the famous Yellow Flash who ended the third great ninja war. Minato has bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He is wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back.

So far they were talking about Naruto's new appearance and with his encounter with Kami, Kushina and Minato where angry that all three of them left Naruto alone to the villager's hands but both could understand why they did it but they just hoped Naruto will forgive them.

As they were talking the same red hair little girl ran in the door to hug Kushina followed by Natsumi walking in the door.

"Where have you girls been?" Kushina asked

"We went and ate the famous ramen you were talking about mommy" said the little girl cheerfully

"We? More like you" Natsumi pouted/said crossing her arms in her chest, causing her imoto to stick out her tongue making Natsumi angrier and causing everyone in the room to laugh at them

"Mom I met a boy outside the ramen shop he was cold, mean and angry at me for no reason wonder why." Natsumi said to her mother

"Who was this boy Natsumi so I can give him a beating for making my little girl sad" Kushina said angrily while clenching her fist near her face causing everyone to feel sorry for the boy

"I don't know he said it wasn't my concern who he was" Natsumi said sadly while she lowered her head

Minato walking to his eldest daughter and placed his hand on top of his head and said "Don't worry about on what that kid said, today is the day you meet your elder brother" making everyone in the room smile especially Natsumi and her little imoto they get to see their brother after so many years. Tsuande got one of her Anbu to go look for Naruto and bring him here the Anbu nodded and disappeared in a **Shunshin no Jutsu**.As they waited for the Anbu to come back with Naruto they talked about what they did in the past years

**With Naruto **

He gave his farewell to Ayame and her father and left the shop attempting to him back to his apartment only to be stopped with the appearance of an Anbu telling him the Hokage has requested to see him he nodded and both disappeared with a cloud of smoke behind only to reappear in front of Tsunade. The Anbu went back and hide in the walls in the dark.

"What do you want Tsuande" Naruto said passively

"First of all Naruto why aren't you wearing a shirt and second that's Hokage to you brat." Tsunade said angrily to Naruto for such disrespect

"It's because I don't feel like it Tsunade and what do you want stop wasting my time" Naruto said starting to get annoyed

Tsuande was about to save something when Jiraya talked before her "we called you here to meet your family Naruto they are right behind you"

Naruto turned around to see and only recognised the 4th Hokage from the pictures he didn't have a clue who the woman was next to him but he also recognised Natsumi and the little girl

"Hey your that guy from the raman shop" Natsumi pointed at Naruto causing everyone to look at the 2

"And your that annoying girl from the raman shop" Naruto coolly replied to her

"Well I see you have meet your twin sister Naruto, this little girl is Naruko and this woman is your mother" Minato said smiling at him expecting Naruto to hug him and his family

But was sad and disappointed to see he just turned around and said to Tsunade if he can leave only for her to say no.

Kushina step forward and said "Sochi don't you want to be a family?"

"I don't want to be a family with people who abandon their own flesh and blood" Naruto replied coldly

"But we had to Naruto they have the Kyubi chakra in them and needed to be trained" Minato stepped in the conversation trying to get Naruto to understand

"You couldn't do that in this fucking village huh and what about me I have Kyubi's soul in why didn't I get any special training" Naruto replied with both anger and coldness

"We left you in the hands of people we can trust while we went back to Uzushiogakure" Kushina replied to him

"Bullshit Uzushiogakure is in ruins after the 3rd great war and why would you fucking trust a drunken gambler, a fucking pervert and a person who is stuck in the past" Naruto replied coldly

"She is telling the truth Naruto Uzushiogakure has been rebuilt after the war and we didn't know they will leave you if we did we would have never done that" Minato said pleaded to reason with Naruto only for Naruto to shrug it off

"it still doesn't change the fact I was abused 10 years of my life and eating food out the trash. Natsumi what did you get for your 6th birthday" Naruto stated/questioned

"Umm I got a cool sword from mom and started to learn wind jutsus from dad and I had this big birthday cake with lots of presents from grandma Tsunade and ero-sennin" Natsumi said making Naruto look at both Tsunade and Jiraya only for them to look away confusing Natsumi and Naruko

"you go to their parties love them, keep them safe but yet you come see me after 13 years of my life, tch I should have known better" Naruto said to Jiraya and Tsunade

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME THAT THERE WERE ALIVE TSUNADE!" Naruto shouted

"You weren't ready Naruto you were immature, brash and frankly you had no skills as a Shinobi" she replied

"WHOS FAULT IS THAT TSUANDE IT WAS ALL YOU GUY'S FAULT FOR NOT TEACHING ME SHIT" Naruto yelled at her only for her not to respond

He turned to Natsumi and Naruko with a cold face and said "do you want to know what I got for my 6th birthday" both nodded

"I got a rotten banana, a rotten banana cake with lots of moulds and I eat the banana skins too do you also want to know what I got for my presents, oh that's right beaten an inch to death and raped. This is what I had to go through everyday especially on my birthday for 7 years as far as I'm concerned none of you are my family the only family I have was Naomi who was my adopted mother who found me behind a trash can after a fled from an angry mob. She took be in feed me, taught me how to fight, teached me what I needed to know she had done more than any of you's have done in 2 years" Naruto said passively

"Well what happen to her if she took care of you why did she stop huh" Kushina said angrily that some other woman took her son away from her

Naruto got angry when Kushina bad mouthed his adoptive mother "she didn't leave Hiruzen killed her after he learned I was been taking care of"

Everyone but Natsumi and Naruko were shocked on what he said Tsuande said "why would he do that people said he protected you from mobs "

"He always came one second late literally every beating I got he came one second late than he will try to make me feel save and say to me forgive the people of the village that they don't know any better blah blah blah blah he is nothing but a manipulator to the highest degree he doesn't even need a sharingan to manipulate he can do it through his talking. You think every decision the council makes was their idea please Hiruzen wanted every decision made by the council beforehand he knows how a person mind works and once you know how they work you can intercept their every movement and that's what he did." Naruto explained it to them

"But nar—" Natsumi tried to speak to Naruto only to get interrupt by him

"I'm done I'm going home to sleep I don't want to be disturbed" Naruto said walking out the door

"WAIT Naruto!" Tsuande shouted/said

"What" Naruto replied now really annoyed

"let's make a bet" Tsuande said

"Sure with your luck this will be easy as pie" Naruto replied getting angry look from Tsuande

"Shut up brat, if you manage to beat fighters that I pick I won't bother you again deal" Tsuande said, Naruto nodded agreeing

Tsuande pressed the button and told her secretary to send in the fighters not a moment later the door opened with the rookie 10 and their sensei's coming in the office

"you Naruto haven't seen you in a month how's it going" kiba said happily but did not get a respond back instead Naruto turned to Tsunade and said "how long are your fighters going to be here I'm tired you know" Tsuande's eye brow started to tick she got up gave Naruto a right hook only for him to duck and push her back to her seat

"These are the fighters you going to fight baka" Tsuande said angrily

Naruto looked at the rookie 10 and back at Tsuande and said "than you need to start making their coffins because this will be easier than I thought" making the rookie 10 and their sensei angry

"What are you trying to say Naruto that we don't know how to train our students" Kurenai said angry that someone questioned her methods

"Well it did take you a while" Naruto replied back with a smirk

"You bastard what are you trying to say that your stronger than us?" Kiba said to Naruto

"well yes I have always been stronger I have kicked Neji's ass 2 years ago and he was the strongest genin back than and I have only gotten stronger since than" Naruto said confident in his skill

"Then you shouldn't have to worry the tournament well be in 2 days Naruto rest up" Tsunade told him

Naruto looked at both Lee and Shikamaru and said "I look forward fighting you two" than disappeared in cloud of smoke

"What did you think he mean by that" Kiba said to Shikamaru

Shikamaru shrugged and said "I don't know, this is a drag why do I have to fight all I want to do is lie down and look at the clouds why is that so difficult for people to understand" only to get bonged on the head by Ino calling him lazy making everyone laugh. Kushina used this distraction to go find Naruto

**With Kushina and Naruto **

Kushina found Naruto leaving for training ground 7 and yelled out his name which got her his attention. Naruto looking at Kushina waiting to see what she wants.

"Please Naruto forgive me please" said the red woman with tears In her eyes

"Go fuck yourself" Naruto said while walking away in the sunset

Kushina falls on her knees crying for the loss of her only son

**With Naruto **

"_Who the fuck do they think they are, thinking I will just forgive them after they left me to defend for myself. Huh 16 years abandonment and they waltz up and think it's alright right" _Naruto though as he was punching the tree making it splinter

"**Take it easy brat don't get to worked up because of them just train lightly and take tomorrow off" Kyubi said to its container **

"_Where the hell where you guys before" _Naruto though

"We felt like it wasn't out place to talk why your were auguring with your family" Kratos answered his question

"_Well they won't be my family for too long remember"_ Naruto thought

"**yes we remember /**yes we remember " both Kyubi and Kratos said at the same time they both watch Naruto getting angry thinking about his family

Naruto angrily starts to train in Ninjutsu, and throws multiply Wind Style Jutsu around not satisfied only to punch a tree next to him and decided to call it a night.

He goes and walks home, he lives in the red light district as he walks in the street he sees people nodded to him in respect and he nodded back.

People in the red light district have helped Naruto in his tough times and he has repaid them back too by helping them when he can. The people of the district respect Naruto and the feeling is mutual with Naruto, they have his back and he has their back.

As Naruto entered his house he sees the mess on the ground deciding to make clones to clean up the mess while he goes to sleep.

**Annnd CUT**

**Okay everyone this chapter is done and sorry about the long wait **

**Chapter 4 will be out in 2 weeks or 1 week **

**Done forget to review **

**Suicidal Rabbit is out **


End file.
